


Divine Intervention

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Near Death, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't understand how Sam could believe in angels with all the horrors they had seen over the years. </p><p>It was because when they were kids, Sam had (almost) seen one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

_August 1988_

"Dean, it's hot." Sam whimpered, shoving sweaty curls away from his face.

Dean pushed his legos aside and walked over to the AC controls under the motel window. "The air is turned as cold as it will go. It's just not a real good unit." He sighed.

"I don't like Georgia." Sam huffed. "I wanna go back to Missouri."

"We're just here for Dad to do a job." Dean soothed. "As soon as he's done, we'll be moving on."

"Then why is he reading and not working?" Sam pointed at where their father sat hunched over the tiny motel room table.

"He's got to make sure he does the job right." Dean explained. "If he knows all about what he's supposed to do, he can do it right the first time and we can leave."

"Daddy, can we swim?" Sam whined, looking out the window at the motel pool.

Dad pulled his attention away from the books with a groan. "Not now, Sam. Let me finish what I'm doing and we'll swim after while."

"Dean can watch me." Sam pleaded. "I can swim good."

"You know the rules." Dad glared. "You don't go in the water without an adult. Why don't you two go outside and play with your water guns?"

"That would cool us off, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Ok." Sam agreed.

They filled their guns in the bathroom and went outside. Sam sprayed Dean the first time before the door was shut behind them, causing Dad to yell.

Dean ran over to the pool deck, turning a chair onto its side and taking cover behind it to shoot at Sam. Sam ducked behind the end of the low concrete wall that rose from the parking lot to meet the fence around the pool.

They popped up every few seconds to spray one another with water, laughing.

Sam stood up. "Ha ha, Dean! Can't get me!"

Dean sprayed Sam across the chest before getting to his own feet. "Oh yeah?" He teased. "You shoot like a girl, Samantha!"

Sam aimed at Dean, who neatly sidestepped the stream and stuck his tongue out. Sam fired again, this time just getting a little water on Dean's face, and a good bit more water on the lady laying on the deck reading a book, who shouted at them.

Sam ran around the other side of the pool, he and Dean shooting at one another the whole while.

"Wait, I'm out of water!" Sam called.

He knelt down beside the pool, popping open the cap on his gun. He leaned forward, holding the gun under water to fill it and giggling at the bubbles coming up. He looked up to see Dean filling his gun as well, on the opposite side of the pool.

Then a car horn honked in the parking lot and startled Sam. He jumped, losing his balance, and fell forward into the water.

He kicked his feet until his head broke the surface of the water, and took a big breath. He saw Dean watching him. Sam reached out, but he was too far from the edge to grab the side of the pool. His feet kicked freely in the water, nowhere close to the bottom, and he realized he had fallen into the deep end, where he was never supposed to be unless Daddy was holding him.

Sam got really scared.

"Dean!" he shrieked.

Sam waved his arms and kicked his feet but his head sunk back under the water. He splashed in the water, unable to find anything to hold onto, gulping mouthfuls of pool water.

A moment later, an arm wrapped around Sam's back.

"I got you." Dean said.

Dean was there and he had Sam. Sam was so scared Dean was going to let go that he wrapped both arms around Dean's neck and both legs around Dean's chest, pushing up, getting his head above water so he could breathe. He coughed and spluttered.

Dean was wrestling with him, seemed to be trying to push him off, so Sam held on tighter. He and Dean struggled in the water, and then Sam realized someone else was shouting.

The lady they sprayed with their water guns was standing at the edge of the pool and she had thrown the floaty ring in, but Sam couldn't reach it. She ran over to the fence and got a pole with a net on the end of it. She held it out, but Sam still couldn't quite reach it. She laid down on the deck, stretching the pole out as far as she could.

"Jump for it!" She yelled.

Dean had stopped fighting Sam, stopped trying to shove him off, so Sam took a deep breath, pushed off against Dean as hard as he could and jumped for the end of the pole.

His fingers closed around the net. He grabbed on as tight as he could hold with both hands, and the lady pulled him to the side.

As she lifted him from the water, she looked back over his shoulder and started screaming.

He turned, and saw Dean face down in the pool.

He wasn't moving.

In an instant, motel room doors flew open. Daddy stepped out of the room, took one look, jumped over the fence, and dove into the water.

The lady wrapped Sam in her towel and held him against her as he shivered.

Daddy climbed out of the pool with Dean in his arms. Dean was all floppy like he didn't have any bones and his skin looked funny. Daddy laid Dean down on the pool deck.

Some man knelt beside Daddy and Dean and said "I called the fire department."

Sam didn't know why they would call the fire department, because nothing was on fire.

Daddy knelt down and kissed Dean, or something like kissing him but it looked like Daddy was blowing air in his mouth and pinching Dean's nose. Then he sat up and pressed on Dean's chest. Water came out of Dean's mouth and nose.

The lady scooted closer to Daddy, still holding Sam wrapped in her towel. She was crying and trying to talk between sobs. "The little one fell in. The older one tried to get him out but the little one was holding him under. I tried to help but I can't swim."

"Thank you." Daddy said softly and then leaned down to give Dean a weird kiss again.

"Come on, son, breathe," Daddy growled as he sat back up and starting pushing down on Dean's chest again.

There were sirens and then some men in navy blue uniforms came and moved Daddy aside and started doing things to Dean. They pushed on his chest too and they put some kind of cup thing over his mouth and nose that had something attached to it that looked like the black floaty thing in the back of a toilet. One of them shined a flashlight into Dean's eyes. One of them gave Dean a shot.

Daddy took Sam from the lady and hugged him tight, whispering "No. God, no. Come on, Dean. Breathe."

The pool deck was all wet and the water was reflecting the sunlight and it hurt Sam's eyes. Then all of a sudden, it didn't hurt his eyes any more.

Sam looked, and there was a big shadow leaning over the man squeezing Dean's chest. It was something huge, taller than the motel, and it had wings that stretched out wider than the whole pool.

Sam turned his head, looking over Daddy's shoulder, but the only thing he saw there was a policeman talking to the motel manager.

He turned again, to see the shadow lean forward and touch Dean. Dean's body jerked, and he coughed up a whole bunch of water. Then he started gasping and his eyes opened.

"Dean," Daddy whispered.

Dean tried to push the men away, until he looked over and saw Sam in Daddy's lap. He relaxed and laid back while one of the men put the round thing on his chest to listen to his heart and another one started wrapping a black cloth with a clock attached to it around Dean's arm.

There was a flutter that sounded like wings, and then the shadow was gone.

The men told Daddy that Dean's vital signs were good, but he should go to the hospital to be checked over, and he would probably need some medicine to keep his lungs from getting infected.

But Sam knew Dean was going to be ok.

Because an angel fixed him.


End file.
